The Greatest Showman
by Ulquii
Summary: "Porque las miradas que les daba la gente les causaba miedo prefirieron esconder lo que eran como un simple talento, dispuestos a presentarse al mundo como un espectáculo y cambiar ese odio por una sonrisa". El AU que nadie pidió de The Greatest Showman con multiships y varias historias con nuestros queridos personajes de Boku no Hero Academia como protagonistas.
1. Prólogo

Desde hacía unos años, varias peculiaridades habían estado apareciendo en las personas.

Y, a pesar de que podían dársele uso de una manera positiva, el miedo a éstas se había esparcido demasiado rápido en la ignorancia de la gente, obligando a estos talentos inusuales a esconderse e intentar pasar desapercibidos durante su existencia.

Sin embargo, un hombre los hizo salir a la luz de una manera bastante única de hacerlos brillar, lamentablemente ocultándose tras una barrera de talentos y maravillas sin resolver.


	2. Hide Away, they say

*Éste es un conjunto de historias inspiradas en la película The Greatest Showman, de Michael Gracey, y protagonizadas por personajes del manga y anime Boku no Hero Academia, de Kōhei Horikoshi. Todo crédito de estas obras es para ellos y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.*

Este primer capítulo es un TodoMomo. En un futuro habrá más parejas, lo aseguro.

 _Dedicado a una amiga que ama a Todoroki: Adilene._

* * *

Escuchaba el ensordecedor ruido de la multitud, aclamando a Red Riot en el escenario, y se dio cuenta que su respiración se había detenido por el nerviosismo, por el miedo. Instintivamente cubrió su boca con sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse aunque sentía que no podía dejar de temblar ante el futuro que se aproximaba. Tragó pesado y sintió una mirada sobre ella en la oscuridad, atreviéndose a dirigir sus ojos a su origen.

Jadeó cuando se percató de quién era y pudo dar un respiro profundo, enmudeciendo inconscientemente al ruido del público.

 _—Tu tobillo está mal posicionado._

 _Cayó sobre la planta de sus pies, soltando un ruido de sorpresa, y respingó en dirección a aquella voz, apretando sus puños al reconocerle en la oscuridad del escenario._

 _— ¿Perdón?—dudó con deje de indignación y le vio levantarse de las gradas. Aparentemente estaba como público desde hace unos minutos._

 _—Tu pie derecho—murmuró con tranquilidad—, está torcido._

 _Ella frunció el ceño y miró a sus pies, adornados con unas zapatillas de ballet ya desgastadas._

 _— ¿Qué sabes tú de ballet?—cuestionó, a la defensiva, y trató de volver a ponerse en la punta de sus pies, jadeando cuando volvió a perder el equilibrio._

 _No pudo pensarlo cuando sintió su cintura ser sostenida, y rápidamente se aferró a los hombros de él, respirando agitadamente. Hizo una mueca y alzó la vista, esperando ver una sonrisa burlona de parte de su espectador no deseado. No obstante, él seguía observándola con interés y seriedad, uno de sus ojos siendo más claro y brillante que el otro, destacando de la cicatriz que cubría la mitad de su cara._

 _—No sé demasiado—le contestó ladeando la cabeza, y recordándole que había hecho una pregunta antes de haberse tambaleado a él con tan poca gracia—. Pero conozco las bases del ballet. Y tu pie derecho debe estar más abierto._

 _Ella le miró a los ojos, sin encontrar algún signo de mentira o engaño, y tragó pesado al pasar la vista a su cabello, extrañamente dividido en dos colores, al igual que sus pupilas. Bajó la cara a sus pies, aún sosteniéndose de él y él con sus manos posadas en su cintura de forma delicada, y acomodó su pie tal como le decía, dándole una mirada titubeante otra vez a su rostro._

 _Respiró hondo y pudo notar como los ojos heterocromos cambiaban de destello cuando se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies, manteniéndose estable y rebasando la poca diferencia que había entre sus estaturas, dejándolo sin aliento. Apretó sus labios y soltó sus hombros con lentitud, sintiendo que el agarre en su cintura también desaparecía. Él retrocedió medio paso, y ella levantó los brazos en posición después de darle una mirada fugaz._

 _Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos sobre su eje, moviendo con sutileza los brazos a diferentes posiciones, y bajó a sus talones cuando volvió a quedar frente a él observándola con una sonrisa casi invisible._

 _Nunca le había visto sonreír._

—Momo, ¿estás bien?

Miró hacia abajo, rompiendo el contacto entre sus miradas, y fijó los ojos en Uraraka, viéndose claramente preocupada a pesar de tener un antifaz tapando la mitad de su cara.

 _Resopló por la nariz, sintiéndose desconcertada, y dio vuelta hacia el poste detrás ella, caminando a pasos decididos sin importarle que él le observara con detenimiento._

 _Levantó la gruesa cuerda que yacía en el suelo de tierra y tomó un extremo, atándolo con rapidez y fuerza en el gancho de hierro que colgaba del poste. Volvió a dar media vuelta y se dirigió decidida hacia el otro límite del círculo, pasando al chico de largo. Ató la cuerda y jaló hasta que quedara estirada, dividiendo a la mitad el escenario. Hizo otro nudo de seguridad y dio un golpecito a la cuerda, comprobando que estuviera tensa._

 _Le dio una mirada, encontrándolo viéndola con atención, sin siquiera haberse movido de lugar, y se enderezó, caminando hacia él con normalidad. Se detuvo a un par de pasos y se quedó viéndole a los ojos unos segundos. Cuando le vio abrir la boca para hablar, se volteó a la cuerda y pasó a la otra mitad del escenario por debajo de la división de forma fluida, ignorándole._

 _Le escuchó resoplar._

 _—Momo..._

 _Dio unos pasos antes de subirse a la cuerda con facilidad, manteniendo el equilibrio con bastante sencillez._

 _—Momo._

 _Evitó darle una mirada y caminó otro poco sobre la cuerda antes de alzar su pie izquierdo a la altura de la rodilla derecha, quedándose quieta unos segundos._

 _—YaoMo._

 _Abrió los ojos, fulminándole, y él torció los labios, haciéndole verse indescriptiblemente adorable._

 _—Todoroki—dijo girándose a él de nuevo, sin bajar de la cuerda floja—, agradezco vuestra ayuda hace un momento, pero agradecería mucho más si me dejase practicar._

 _No le dio la oportunidad de contestar, dándole la espalda de nuevo y haciendo algunos movimientos con sus manos, sin que su equilibrio se afectase en lo más mínimo._

 _Fue cuando estiró su pierna izquierda hacia atrás cuando sintió que la cuerda se torcía salvajemente, causando que casi cayera al suelo. Rápidamente miró sobre su hombro, con una expresión de furia._

 _Él ya no le veía, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la cuerda bajo sus propios pies, luchando con mantenerse de pie. Después de unos segundos volvió su atención a ella, quien se giró hacia a él sin hacer que la cuerda siquiera temblara._

 _— ¿No vas a escucharme?—le preguntó él enderezándose con lentitud, temiendo perder la cuerda y caer al piso._

 _Ella le observó en silencio por un momento, y después dio un paso hacia él, alzando su pierna derecha completamente estirada hacia atrás, su torso inclinándose hacia delante y desviando la vista hacia la oscuridad en las gradas, oyéndole soltar un suspiro de resignación. Tragó pesado y volvió a ver sus propios pies, respirando profundo antes de dar un paso, tambaleándose nuevamente sobre la cuerda aunque fuese más controlado que antes. Alzó la mirada y notó que ella le veía con atención, volviéndose a su rutina en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron. Soltó un suspiro largo y volvió a avanzar, quedando a casi un metro de ella._

 _Quiso hacer el intento de hablarle otra vez, pero ella le dio la espalda, girando grácilmente sobre el eje de la punta de su pie en la cuerda un par de veces y deteniéndose para estirar su pierna izquierda hacia adelante, curveando su espalda tanto que su cabello negro hecho coleta quedaba colgando más abajo que la misma cuerda. Él mordió su labio inferior, resistiendo el impulso de volver a hablar, y la observó dar algunas vueltas más y hacer otros movimientos en total silencio._

 _De repente la vio volver a encararlo, desde el otro extremo de la cuerda, a pocos centímetros del gancho de hierro. Tragó pesado y ella dio algunas zancadas hacia él, dando un poderoso salto justo frente a él._

 _La cuerda bajó súbitamente debido al empujón y, junto con ella, él mismo bajó unos centímetros, quedándose completamente quieto al verla rotar sobre su cabeza, a unos pocos milímetros de que sus cabezas rozasen. No supo cómo logró quedarse de pie después del movimiento repentino, pero incluso la había seguido con la mirada hasta quedar volteado hacia ella del otro lado de la extensión, y ella le miraba fijamente con su pie izquierdo significativamente más atrás que su eje, consecuencia del aterrizaje._

 _Se observaron a los ojos, él encontrando un brillo de interés dirigido hacia su persona, seguramente porque no había caído de la cuerda a pesar de la acrobacia, porque ella seguro quería que él hubiera caído. Respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, y la vio darle la espalda, a punto de continuar con su práctica. Afortunadamente se apresuró a tomar su mano, fluctuando debido al haberse movido casi instintivamente. Ella se congeló por medio segundo y luego se sacudió de su agarre, fulminándole cuando volvió a encararlo._

 _Pero él no retrocedió, como ella hubiera querido, e incluso se atrevió a dar otro paso, la punta de sus pies rozándose sobre la cuerda floja. La escuchó jadear de la mera sorpresa y sus ojos se habían abierto con bastante sorpresa, sin comprender lo que él quería lograr. Creyó que se alejaría si trataba de acercarse un poco más, pero ella no se movió, solamente exaltándose levemente cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, cortando más la distancia entre sus rostros._

 _Apretó su boca, formando una línea recta, y estiró su mano un poco para alcanzar el puño que formaba la de ella, y entonces ella resopló, haciendo el ademán para volver a girarse. Él jaló su muñeca y ella forcejeó para soltarse, sacudiendo agresivamente la cuerda bajo sus pies._

 _Perdió el equilibrio y, en una lucha por volver a recuperarlo, cambió la posición de sus pies y poniendo uno entre los talones de ella. Terminó tambaleándose hacia sus espaldas debido a un inconsciente y pequeño choque contra el cuerpo firme y estable de ella y no separó la planta de sus pies de la cuerda a pesar de haber comenzado a caer, sintiendo su mano ser sostenida con ímpetu desde arriba y manteniéndolo completamente perpendicular al cuerpo de ella, colgando solamente de la fuerza de sus brazos en conjunto._

 _Su mano libre acariciaba levemente el suelo debido al movimiento oscilatorio de la cuerda, comenzando a acompasarse. Su respiración estaba descontrolada, al igual que la de ella, y oyó una advertencia baja de su parte, tragando saliva al ver que fruncía los labios en molestia. Jadeó cuando fue jalado por el peso de ella yendo en dirección contraria y, de repente, ambos estaban de nuevo sobre la cuerda, con un inexistente respiro de distancia entre sus cuerpos._

 _Logró aferrarse a ella, entrelazando sus dedos con una de las manos que lo sostuvieron en el aire y la otra llevándola a su cintura, y ella, sobresaltada, sostuvo su hombro y torció un poco la cuerda bajo sus pies, logrando que el movimiento no los tirara a ambos al suelo._

 _Ella resopló suavemente, bajando la mirada al nudo de su corbatín rojizo y tragó pesado, sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían por el solo contacto del aliento ajeno en la piel de su rostro. Quiso soltarle, quiso que ya no le importara que él cayera, así como lo había sentido cuando saltó por sobre su cabeza, sin interesarle que incluso podría lastimarse. Pero su corazón, latiendo al punto de retumbarle en los oídos, le negaba todo, exigiéndole que volviera la vista a sus ojos, que le admirara ahora que lo tenía a tal distancia y él murmuraba temblorosamente su nombre contra su frente._

 _— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?_

 _Desde un principio le era imposible ignorarlo._

 _Soltó un quejido, dirigido más a sí misma que a él, y terminó dándole un empujón, causando que soltara su mano y cintura y cayera a la tierra de manera rotunda, casi golpeando su nuca contra el mismo suelo debido al impulso._

 _Se incorporó con lentitud, aún desorientado por el golpe, y vio los pies de ella aterrizar con suavidad en el suelo del otro lado de la cuerda, alejándose de él con pasos torpes._

 _—Ah, esp-...—comenzó levantándose, pero casi tropezándose con la cuerda floja._

 _Maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de pasar por debajo de ésta lo más rápido que podía, y trastabilló antes de correr tras ella, alcanzando su mano._

 _—Espera, ¡Momo!_

 _Le arrebató el brazo de sus dedos y le encaró con una expresión de furia._

 _— ¿Por qué insistes tanto?— preguntó entre dientes, dando una zancada hacia él al punto de hacerle retroceder— ¿Por qué?_

—Momo, ¿está todo en orden?

Sus ojos viajaron al profesor Aizawa, tomando su hombro para girarla y que le mirara, pero automáticamente su atención se redirigió al chico, aun admirándola desde la oscuridad.

—Yo...

 _—Momo..._

 _— ¡Ya sabes que esto no puede funcionar!—le gritó, exaltándolo al haber alzado la voz como nunca antes lo había hecho— ¡Sabes lo que piensan los demás! ¡Tu familia!_

 _Le volvió a dar la espada, apretando los puños a sus costados._

 _—Sabes bien lo que piensan de mí—titubeó, con la voz tan débil que parecía poder romperse en cualquier segundo—. Escuchaste bien lo que dijeron de mí._

 _No escuchó un intento de respuesta y bufó amargamente, abrazándose a sí misma al sentirse tan frágil._

 _—Una rara del circo con el hijo del jefe de policía...—murmuró muy bajo y estremeciéndose—. Nunca debiste fijarte en mí._

 _Hubo silencio por unos segundos, sintiendo el corazón en la boca, causando el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _— ¿Eso importa?_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, y escuchó claramente cómo el joven suspiraba con resentimiento._

 _— ¿Importa lo que piense mi padre sobre esto?—preguntó con suavidad— ¿Importa que lo desapruebe?_

 _Ella quiso mirarle, pero temió que sus ojos la traicionaran y las lágrimas se escaparan sin control._

 _—Sus asuntos no son los míos—explicó brevemente—, así como los míos no deberían ser su tema de conversación._

 _La chica bajó la vista, desconcertada, y apretó los labios intentando que su voz no se rompiera al momento de hablar._

 _—P-pero... Todoroki..._

 _— ¿O acaso también importa lo que piensen tus padres sobre mí?_

 _Se congeló en su lugar, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Esta vez no tuvo miedo de que el agua corriera por sus mejillas cuando sus ojos miraran los suyos._

 _— ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó con un hilo de voz, tembloroso y desgastado, tomando aire de manera entrecortada y tratando de que pareciese una risa amarga—Y-yo no...—comenzó nerviosamente, bajando la mirada a sus zapatos empolvados—... Tú sabes que yo no tengo..._

 _—La tienes—le interrumpió, exaltándola—. Los tienes. Lo sé._

 _Ella abrió la boca, cerrándola sólo unos segundos después, y titubeó un poco mirándole a los ojos de manera desorbitada._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _Él suspiró, inhalando profundamente antes de continuar._

 _—Sé que tienes a tus padres. Sé que tienes familia—murmuró con precaución, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos—. Sé que... huiste de tu hogar. Y sé que este lugar era a donde querías llegar desde que pusiste un pie fuera de tu casa._

 _Su mandíbula tembló, el terror estremeciéndola entera, y sintió que su fuerza abandonaba sus rodillas._

— ¿Momo?

—Estoy bien.

 _—No...—susurró con un hilo de voz, la sangre abandonando su rostro._

 _—Sé que...—continuó dando un paso a ella con cuidado, subiendo un poco sus manos como signo de rendición—... ocultas tu identidad para protegerte. Para protegernos..._

 _—No—repitió con el nudo ahogando su voz, apretando los puños a sus costados._

 _—Y sé que no usas tu particularidad frente a cualquiera—murmuró deteniéndose a un respiro de ella—, porque seguramente tus padres se espantaron al ver de lo que eras capaz._

 _— ¡No!_

 _—Y te criaron haciéndote pensar que eras un monstruo._

 _— ¡CÁLLATE!_

 _No sintió el ardor en su palma hasta que su mano había regresado a su regazo, con un dolor en el interior de su muñeca cada que temblaba. Se quedó mirándolo, con el rostro girado hacia la izquierda y una marca rojiza debajo de su ojo castaño, solamente mostrando el lado albino de su cabello._

 _Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo su cara palidecerse mucho más._

 _—T-todoroki—titubeó aterrada, sin aire en su pulmones, y le oyó suspirar con lentitud, regresando su cara parcialmente para mirarla—, y-yo..._

 _—No lo eres._

 _Lo observó por unos segundos, desorientada, y él gesticuló un poco sobre el golpe, recabando los daños hechos._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _—No eres un monstruo, Momo—murmuró él, viéndole a los ojos con demasiada suavidad en sus pupilas—. No puedo permitir que sigas pensándolo._

 _Sintió el aire escapársele, sus labios entreabiertos al tratar de recuperarse._

 _— ¿Qué estás...?_

 _—Tienes que darte cuenta de ello—le dijo terminando con un suspiro—. No eres lo que tus padres dicen. No eres lo que el resto de la gente piensa cuando te ve conmigo. No eres lo que mi padre reclamó._

 _Su mano alcanzó la de ella, aun resentida por el golpe, y acompasó su temblor con una sola caricia de su pulgar._

 _—No lo eres, Momo—repitió con delicadeza, llevando su otra mano a reposar en su rostro, retirando de sus pestañas la humedad acumulada como una lágrima—. No cuando no se los permites._

 _Sintió un respingo desde su espalda, reparando en el significado de sus palabras, y separó los labios un poco, buscando su voz detrás de su garganta._

 _— ¿Y qué soy...?_

 _La ligera curva en la boca del chico la embelesaron nuevamente, teniendo que salir de su imagen antes de ser completamente absorbida por ella._

 _—Fantástica._

— ¿Estás segura?

Ajustó su antifaz, intentando opacar su sonrisa, y escuchó a Izuku llamar la atención del público que aun aplaudía al espectáculo anterior, perdiendo el aliento al oír su apodo ser exclamado con un ánimo que no había presenciado nunca.

— ¡Con ustedes: La fantástica YaoMo!

—Lo estoy—pudo contestar debajo del ruido de emoción de la multitud.

 _—O espero que lo pienses—continuó después de unos segundos en silencio, con los ojos oscuros mirándole estupefactos—. Yo lo pienso._

 _No supo más que reír por lo bajo, casi nervioso, y tragó pesado al percatarse que su mano había sido atrapada entre las de él, trazando figuras con sus pulgares en el dorso._

 _— ¿Todoroki?_

 _— ¿Sí?_

 _—Gracias...—musitó bajado la vista, demasiado consciente de sí misma como para ser capaz de verle a los ojos—... y perdón por... haberte hecho daño._

 _—No es nada...—le oyó, casi percibiendo la sonrisa en sus labios—... No es el peor que he recibido..._

 _Lo había dicho para sí mismo, lo sabía por la poca fuerza en su voz, pero no pudo evitar ojear a la cicatriz cubriendo la mitad de su cara, encontrándose inevitablemente con su ojo azul._

 _— ¿Quién...?_

 _Le vio alzar las cejas, sorprendido por la pequeña pregunta, pero no pareció haberse molestado._

 _—Mi madre._

 _Las luces la habían cegado al momento de salir de la oscuridad del telón, pero había llegado a su lugar en el centro del escenario por la cantidad de veces que había practicado, justo antes de que comenzara la música._

 _—... ¿Tu madre?—se escuchó dudar a sí misma, y el joven alzó la orilla izquierda de su boca en una sonrisa que no alcanzó su mirada._

 _—Cuando desarrollé estos poderes—musitó bajando la vista a sus manos entrelazadas, separándolas de ella para mostrar sus palmas adornadas con una pequeña llama y un copo de nieve flotando a milímetros de su piel—, mi madre entró en pánico._

 _Cerró sus manos en puños, desapareciendo las pequeñas partes de sus habilidades, y suspiró con lentitud, la tristeza atrapada en sus pupilas._

 _—Para ella, mi padre era un monstruo—señaló alzando los hombros con obviedad—, pero al verme encender fuego con mi mano izquierda y crear una brisa helada con mi derecha, creyó que aquello que tanto temía de mi padre lo había heredado yo._

 _—Todoroki..._

 _—Me tuvo miedo tanto tiempo—dijo amargamente, levantando el rostro para mirarla—, pero supe que no era por mi persona, sino por lo que ella me hizo._

 _Alzó su mano, tocando el borde de su cicatriz, y una sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios._

 _—No somos monstruos, Momo—aseguró con gentileza, retirándole una lágrima de su mejilla con su otra mano, haciéndola darse cuenta que lloraba de manera inconsciente—. Ellos lo son._

Pasó tan rápido que no reparó en la gran cantidad de luz que llegaba a sus ojos. Pestañeó varias veces, percatándose también en que hacía falta algo que presionara gentilmente sobre su frente y mejillas, rodeando sus ojos. Paseó la mirada por las gradas, viendo las expresiones de sorpresa y escuchando vagamente los murmullos que comenzaban a opacar el silencio emocionante que siempre dejaba su espectáculo.

—¡Momo!

Se exaltó, llevando las manos a su rostro y reparando en la pérdida de su antifaz. Jadeó, espantada, y en algún lugar del público oyó el nombre de su familia, congelándola en su lugar a mitad del reflector.

—¡Momo!

—¡Yao! ¡Sal de ahí!

Trató de moverse, pero el terror estremecía sus extremidades, y si daba un paso seguramente terminaría en el suelo.

—¡Momo!

Tela azul la cubrió de los ojos llenos de curiosidad y juicio, y sus brazos rodearon su figura con familiaridad para llevarla detrás del telón.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Momo?

Sus ojos, perdidos y ahogados en lágrimas, se posaron en los heterocromos, y el agua brotó sin control de sus sollozos.

—T-todoroki, ellos... ¡Ellos...!

—No te harán daño—sostuvo tomando su rostro para hacerla mirarle con atención, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—¡P-pero...!

—¡No permitiré que lo hagan!—exclamó con fuerza, estremeciéndola—No dejaré que lo hagan.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de las miradas del resto sobre ambos, confundidas y consternadas, y bajó el rostro, dejándose cubrir con la impresionante protección de su simple capa azulada.

—No lo dejaré—volvió a prometer, esta vez en su oído y rodeándola en un abrazo, demasiado amable y suave para soportar—. Yo te protegeré.


End file.
